


Thank God for kitties

by wvlfqveen



Series: thank god for kitties verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, and scott mccall is a sweetheart, but this is nothing new, isaac lahey is the biggest bisexual to ever grace this damn planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey is tired, his child is crying, and he just wants to go home. Thank God for cute strangers on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for kitties

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this au post [: http://riphaerry.tumblr.com/post/118288098594/how-about-them-single-parentaus ] and I just couldn't resist trying it out.

Isaac really loved his kid, he really did, but it was days like this that he wished he wasn't a single parent.

He had to work a 10-hour shift at the fire station today; his third this week, and he was dead tired but he had to pick up his two-year-old daughter from daycare anyway, and he was very late doing so. On top of that, Braeden from the fire station had asked to borrow his car two days ago because hers had broken down. Her shift started after Isaac's so he hadn't been able to take it back, yet. 

So bus it was.

If only Erica could stop crying.

"Erica, sweetheart", he soothed, wiping her tears "please calm down for Dad, okay? We'll be home soon", he winced as Erica's wails got louder.

"Dad. Hungry.", she whined pitifully. She was a bright red by now, her blonde curls plastered to her cheeks by sweat and tears. Isaac's heart gave a painful clench.

"I know, angel, I know. I'm sorry. We'll be home soon", he repeated, feeling more useless by the minute. Something from his tone must have registered because Erica's wails quieted down; she kept crying, her tiny face all scrunched up.

"Hey", said a voice from the opposite row.

Isaac looked up. The person was leaning forward and smiling at Erica like they were delighted to see her. They were muscular and tanned, a black line (a tattoo, Isaac realized) peeking out from their shirt sleeve. Their jawline was kind of uneven but their smile made them look like the sun itself.

Isaac blushed right along with Erica, who had stopped crying at the interruption. She was an unusually forward two-year-old; instead of hiding behind Isaac's arm, she stood up straighter, her blue eyes bright from tears yet to be spilled. "Hi."

"I'm Scott. What's your name?", the guy asked, still smiling that bright grin of his.

"Erica", she replied, pointing at herself, then "Dad", pointing right at him.

"Isaac", he supplied, smiling politely. He was not ready for Scott's grin to be directed at him but he pulled through like the adult he was supposed to be, and not the teenager he felt like, at the moment.

"Hi, Isaac.", said Scott, and turning back to Erica, he said "do you like puppies?"

Erica's eyes widened in excitement. "Puppies!", she cheered.

"Yes!", cheered Scott, with the same amount of excitement. "Do you want to see some puppies?"

Erica looked at her father in question. God, she was way too smart for a toddler. "Go see some puppies", he allowed.

Erica grinned and slid off her seat, ambling right up to Scott. He picked her up and sat her beside him in one smooth motion with one arm, and pulled his phone out with the other.

"Puppies?", asked Erica, looking expectant. 

"Here.", said Scott, turning the phone screen in her direction. Whatever she saw on the screen made her grin, home forgotten for the moment. "Puppy!", she cheered.

Scott grinned even wider and swiped at his phone. "And another puppy!"

They kept going like that for at least 5 minutes so Isaac got the idea that these weren't Scott's puppies. "I'm guessing those are not all yours.", he said out loud.

Scott grinned without looking up. The dude was like a smile machine. "No, I'm interning at a local animal clinic for my last year of vet school."

Cute and smart. Isaac was going to die.

"That's awesome.", he admitted, which made Scott grin again.

"Thanks, dude.", he said. Then he looked up at Isaac, brown eyes sincerely curious. "And you're a firefighter.", he stated, looking down at the uniform. Or was he checking him out?

Nah. Isaac was being ridiculous. He smiled, a little self-deprecating. "Yeah. I finished my shift a couple of hours ago and I was late picking her up.", he said, nodding to Erica who was still completely immersed in the world of puppies Scott was showing her. 

Scott's smile turned sympathetic. "That's rough, man. You alone in this fight?"

Scott was either asking if he was single, or Isaac was looking too much into this. "Yeah, I'm divorced. Mom couldn't take care of her so I got her. Can't complain, though." He looked down at his daughter and smiled a little. She looked a lot like him and right now, her face was bright with joy. He did love her a lot, no matter how much she cried and wailed.

"Scott.", she said, pulling on his sleeve. "No puppies", she complained, looking down at the phone. She must have run out of pictures.

Scott looked up through the window. "What's your stop?", he asked.

"Bowmore Road.", replied Isaac, looking up at the street, too. It looked like they were still several stops away. 

"Dude, me too!", said Scott, turning back to him with a megawatt smile. "Alright", he told Erica "we have just enough time to look at the kitties." 

Erica looked up sharply. "Kitties?", she asked, like she couldn't believe her luck.

"Yes!", enthused Scott. "So many kitties!"

Isaac sat back. "Thank God for kitties."

Scott grinned up at him and Isaac could have sworn his stomach did a tiny flip.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is painfully short but I'm actually satisfied with it??? So here you go.


End file.
